


halloween lovers

by Hawwkgirl



Series: a more complicated love [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Maureen Brown/Rebecca Lewis, Implied Relationships, Jasaphael, M/M, Multi, hey look @ me posting a halloween fic 6 whole days after halloween lmao, to be fair i have been very busy so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: “Jace!” Simon exclaimed, setting the bags down and plopping down in between Jace and Raphael. “It’s good you’re here, I’ve got a costume for you to try on!”Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Costume?”Simon nodded, gesturing to the shopping bags. “Don't worry I have one for you too.”Jace and Raphael glanced at each other with confused looks, their earlier conversation being left behind.“Why do we need costumes?” Jace asked, staring at the shopping bags.Simon rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow's Halloween , remember? It's my favorite holiday ever, and we are going to the Halloween party at Clary’s. You two already agreed to go with me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: shows up six days late to the halloween party with a jasaphael fanfic

Jace made his way through the hotel, it was eerie, being there without Simon, it was like watching a show without the theme song, a reference which Simon would be proud of Jace making. But what was even more eerie than the lack of Simon, was the odd sense of _comfort_ from being at the hotel, even _without_ Simon being there.

There could only be one reason- one _person_ who could cause _comfort_ when Simon wasn’t around. Jace didn’t know when that person- when _Raphael_ began being a beacon of _comfort_ to him, time seemed blurred ever since the relationship with Simon and Raphael began, like there was no start and no end just _happiness,_ pure and beautiful happiness.

Jace pushed on the door to Simon’s room and found that, unsurprisingly, it was open. Simon wasn’t very good at remembering to shut his door when he leaves, to be fair he’s often in a rush whenever he leaves because, well, Simon’s _always_ in a rush, having superspeed certainly didn’t help with that.

Jace rolled his eyes slightly and shut the door behind him before going to collapse on Simon’s bed, letting himself close his eyes and begin to fall asleep.

However before he could really fall asleep there was a knock at the door and Jace pushed himself out of the bed and made his way over to the door.

“You're not Simon.” Jace said, staring at Raphael blankly, still dazed from _almost_ being asleep.

“Neither are you, and yet you're in his room.” Raphael responded. “Can I come in?”

Jace nodded, stepping aside to give Raphael room to enter.

Raphael went straight to the couch. “Do you know where Simon is?”

“I think he and Clary went bowling with Jocelyn and Luke.” Jace replied, joining Raphael on the couch. “He told me I could chill here until he gets back- that okay?”

Raphael nodded, watching Jace make himself comfortable on the other end of the couch. “The others know not to mess with you. Are you alright?”

Jace gave Raphael a weird look. “What do you mean?”

“You just don't usually come here unless Simon is here.” Raphael said. “I thought this place made you uncomfortable.”

“It used to, now it doesn't.” Jace explained with a shrug.

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “What changed?”

Jace squirmed in his seat, his eyes darting around the room. Raphael recognized it as one of Jace's avoidance methods.

Every few seconds Jace would look to Raphael and open his mouth as if to say something, but shut it again before any words came out.

Realization dawned on Raphael- _he_ was what changed, Jace felt comfortable at The Dumort when Simon wasn't there because _Raphael_ was there.

“Me?” Raphael asked, his voice in a low whisper and his eyes were glued to Jace.

Before Jace could confirm or deny it Simon burst into the room, practically _vibrating_ with excitement, shopping bags in his hands.

“Jace!” Simon exclaimed, setting the bags down and plopping down in between Jace and Raphael. “It’s good you’re here, I’ve got a costume for you to try on!”

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Costume?”

Simon nodded, gesturing to the shopping bags. “Don't worry I have one for you too.”

Jace and Raphael glanced at each other with confused looks, their earlier conversation being left behind.

“Why do we need costumes?” Jace asked, staring at the shopping bags.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow's _Halloween_ , remember? It's my favorite holiday ever, and we are going to the Halloween party at Clary’s. You two already agreed to go with me.”

“Oh yeah,” Jace said, beginning to remember the conversation. “That's the party that you and Clary used to have every year?”

Simon nodded. “And this party is going to be extra special. The whole gang will be there!”

Raphael ruffled Simon's hair. “Alright, Si, just promise me we're not wearing super cheesy couple costumes.”

“Don't worry,” Simon assured with a slight eye roll. “All the Fray Halloween parties have a _theme_.”

Simon reached into the shopping bags, pulling out Captain America and Iron Man costumes. “Marvel comics is this year's theme.”

Raphael's eyes lit up at the sight of the Iron Man costume, quickly snatching it out of Simon’s hands and carefully inspecting it. “This is- it looks so _real_. How the hell did you do this?”

Simon grinned with pride. “I had some help from Magnus, he also helped me with Jace’s shield.”

“I have a shield?” Jace piped in, also taking his costume from Simon.

“Of course, you gotta have the shield, dummy.” Simon rolled his eyes at Jace’s lack of knowledge. “We’ve dated for how long and you still haven’t learned a damn thing about Captain America, it wouldn’t hurt you to pay attention for once.”

“I pay attention to you,” Jace said defensively. “It’s just when I’m paying attention to you I get distracted by your eyes and lips and just- _you_.”

Simon blushed, pecking Jace on the cheek. “That’s sweet but I know what you’re trying to do, it’s a good thing you’re cute.”

“It’s a _tragically_ good thing.” Jace said with a smirk, setting his costume aside and pulling Simon into his lap. “I’m not just cute, I’m goddamn _adorable_.”

“I’m going as Tony Stark and Blondie’s going as Steve Rogers,” Raphael said slowly, setting his costume with Jace’s. “So who are _you_ going as, cariño?”

Simon reached out for Raphael, trying to pull him closer. “Peter Parker, I finished up my costume awhile ago.”

Raphael snuggled into Simon’s arms. “Hmm, you’ll make a perfect Spider-Man.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I make a _horrible_ Spider-Man.” Simon groaned, picking irritatedly at his costume.

“Nonsense.” Raphael said, gently massaging Simon’s shoulders. “You the _best_ Spider-Man I’ve ever seen.”

“You and Jace look _perfect_ . And _are_ perfect for the roles. I mean- Jace practically _is_ a superhero, muscles and _everything_ .” Simon pointed out. “And _you_ certainly can’t complain about muscles, I mean, you two are just _perfect_. How the hell did I ever get you two to date me?”

“You didn’t,” Raphael said bluntly before softening. “Our decisions to date you were just that, _our decisions_ . Now _relax_ , cariño, Jace will be here any minute and the sun has already begun to set. It’s Halloween, _mi amor_.”

As if on cue Jace stumbled into the room, somehow making clumsy look _graceful_. “I’m not late!”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a drama queen, blondie.”

“Nice costume, Si.” Jace said, ignoring Raphael. “What are you supposed to be again?”

Simon’s jaw dropped open. “ _Really_?-”

Jace laughed. “I’m kidding babe, you look great.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Simon grumbled, pulling Jace into a kiss.

“As _cute_ as you two are, we have a party to attend.” Raphael reminded, picking up Jace’s costume. “And we’re missing our Captain America.”

 

* * *

 

 

The outside of the Fray household was absolutely _decked_ out in Halloween decorations, cobwebs covering _everything_ , with fake spiders in some of the trees and bushes. The yard was turned into a graveyard, some gravestones even had a hand or two sticking out of the ground. There was a (fake) skull sticking out of the mailbox and handmade signs on the house that read ‘KEEP OUT’, ‘CONTAMINATED AREA’, ‘BEWARE OF THE UNDEAD’, and such. Each sign and window splattered with _(hopefully)_ fake blood. To say it was impressive was an understatement.

“Simon!” Clary exclaimed, running out of the house and throwing her arms around Simon and pulling him into a tight hug, before quickly holding him out at arm's length. “Your costume looks amazing! Oh- and _look_ at Jace and Raphael- or should I say Captain America and Iron Man? They look absolutely _stunning_!”

Simon grinned at his best friend. “Thank you, though I can’t take all the credit, Magnus helped me with adding _special_ touches. And you-” Simon glanced at Clary’s green and yellow costume. “-you make a _wonderful_ Jean Grey!”

“Why thank you,” Clary said, a grin to match Simon’s on her face.

“Can we go inside now?” Jace finally piped in. “I’m hungry.”

“You literally ate _right_ before we left!” Raphael exclaimed, Jace’s ability to _always_ be hungry never ceased to shock Raphael.

Jace rolled his eyes. “That was like, twenty minutes ago. Simon’s driving makes me hungry.”

“First off, my driving is _perfectly_ fine,” Simon said, throwing a mock glare at Jace. “And second, it’s not _my_ fault I’m the only one in our relationship that actually _owns_ a driver’s licenses.”

Clary laughed at the three of them. “Why don’t you guys come in, almost everyone is here, Magnus is just finishing up a few things at Pandemonium and then he will be here. And we’ve got _plenty_ of food.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> also this fic was gonna be logner and go into details about who's dressed up as who but i lost inspiration so i'll just tell u now.  
> Luke- Nick Fury  
> Jocelyn- Black Widow  
> Izzy- Scarlet Witch  
> Alec- Hawkeye  
> Magnus- Doctor Strange (a much better idea then bumbledick cucumber)  
> Maureen- America Chavez  
> Rebecca- Kate Bishop  
> please leave comments & kudos to give me that Sweet Validation


End file.
